PATRON GODS
by dracula-key
Summary: Jaden and Kari have been freinds since after the 01 digidestend finished up. now with Tai dissapred Kari and some of the 02 gang including ken have inrolled at DA Digimon 02/YUGIOH GX crossover. rated for violence and brief language updated for halloween
1. hosts

I've been working on this for a while so of course reviews are needed. After reading please answer my poll.

The sky was darkened by thick storm clouds as we see a boy of about eight years of age running home from the park. He was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt with black pants and red tennis shoes. His eyes were a chocolate brown along with his hair, which had a patch of orange on the top of his head. "Aw man. I really need a watch." He panted.

"Well, at least I finally won a duel." He said before stopping abruptly. He turned a sad face to the sky and said, "I sure hope yubel's alright." Then a deafening roar rang through the city. Of course this brought the young boy's attention back to earth (literally). The sources came from a nearby building, hovering just a little bit from the structure. There were three of them.

The first was a giant blue humanoid like creature with triangular shaped wings. The next one attracted the most attention from the boy, a red long serpentine body, massive bat-like wings, and two mouths. And the third resembled a mechanical griffin made of gold. "The god cards?" the boy said in awe. Then the boy noticed a girl about his age with light brown hair and an older boy of about 11 to 12 years of age also with light brown hair, but in a big mop top. The girl was pretty scared, for she was hiding behind the older boy. "It's okay kar. Their just holograms." Said the older boy.

"Well they seem real to me tai." She said with worry in her voice. "Don't worry kari." Said tai "even if they were real, your big brother wouldn't let them do anything to you." The girl identified as kari smiled at her brother, till a earsplitting boom brought the three children's attention back to the three Egyptian god cards.

A large swirling vortex hung above them, divided into three colors; red, blue, and yellow. Then the three divine beasts fired off their attacks at the vortex. After some time pasted a strange light radiated and shined out from the vortex's depts. But what happened next was defiantly a surprise. Rays of light hit the gods and seemed to create 'clones' of the Egyptian gods. Once the 'clones' were done materializing, they and the god cards turned their attention to the eight year olds. Then once again light radiated from the tri-colored maelstrom, but this time two rays came out aimed at and struck the eight year olds. "Kari!" Tai yelled as an unseen force blew him back.

Then the gods glowed their reprehensive colors and melded into the light that held kari and then absorbed into her. And the 'clones' did the same thing, but to the boy in the other ray of light. Both children fell into unconsciousness once the gods and the 'beasts' absorbed into their reprehensive hosts. "Kari!!" Tai cried out when he got up. He began to shake her in hopes to wake her up. When she didn't Tai looked over to the younger boy. He was unconscious as well. "Tai!" someone yelled. Tai looked up and saw a redheaded girl his age with amber eyes. (A.N. sora eyes are amber right?) "Sora… come on we need to get these two to a hospital quickly!" he said while pointing to the young boy.

Sora nodded and ran over to the boy and carried him on her back running after tai who had kari on his. But unbeknownst to them the whole incident had been watched by a man in a black coat. He stood atop the building tai and sora pasted by. "Now all we do is wait for the prince and the curtain to fall on the child of light and the supreme king." He said before he vanished without a trace.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Tai and sora sat in the waiting area for tai's parents and the younger boy's foster parents the Devlins. After fifteen minutes the Yagamis arrived, shortly after the doctors' let in to see kari. She and the boy, who's name turned out to be judai but he preferred to called jaden were still asleep. Suddenly a man came into the room panting heavily. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail in the back and two braids dangling over the sides of his face. He had earrings that were nothing more than dice hanging from a thread. "Finally. Serenity he's in here!" he yelled out the door. When he did a woman came up behind him and walked with him to jaden's bedside. Serenity crested the young boy's cheek with her hand. Tears began to slowly well up in her light brown eyes.

Mrs. Yagami was doing the same with kari. At the same time a tear fell from the two women onto their own child's face. Both children slowly and steadily awoke from their comatose state. "Mom?" they asked in unison. "Kari/Jaden!" said the worried yagamis and devlins. Everybody in the room was too overjoyed that kari and jaden were awake to notice a shadowy figure looking into the 3rd floor hospital room from the outside widow. Sora thought she saw a shadow coming from said window, but when she turned her head to the window there was nothing there. Because the figure was now on the roof of a building ten miles away.

So what do you think? Oh and if your wandering serenity is the same serenity from yu-gi-oh you know joey's sister. And she's married to duke devlin in this story.


	2. coming of the prince

To start things off I would like to thank **thunderbird** for reviewing and giving his/her thoughts. And, yes it's the yu-gi-oh GX jaden in this story, and alexis will be in it, I mean what kind GX influence would be there if there was no jaden/alexis pairing… wink wink. And as for sora and tai yes. And, yes to it is after season 1 Digimon.

Now for some background info. Kari and jaden have been friends sense they woke up in the hospital. Sora and tai somehow got together a few weeks after the two pre-teens were released for the hospital. A couple of years after the defeat of malomyotismon, (In which everyone else got digimon partners and that whole twenty years later thing never happened) Tai, Izzy, Matt, and Sora got accepted to Duel Academy, where they meet up and befriended Atticus Rhodes and Zane Truesdale. Some time in said students' third year Tai Yagami and Atticus Rhodes disappeared. Sora broke down shortly after and dropped out, but still keeps in touch with everyone digidesten or not. A year after tai and atticus' disappearance, Hikari (Kari) Yagami signed up for Duel Academy along with her friends Ken Ichijouchi, Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya, Takeru (TK) Takashi, and Jaden Devlin to find out what happened to her brother and to see if they have what it takes for the Professional Dueling circuit. All five friends passed their tests, as did two other duelists they meet at the exams. Bastion Misawa and Syrus Tresdale were their names. While kari and jaden were dueling two figures above in the stands paid close attention to there duels, Zane Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes. Kari was ranked to obelisk blue, tk, bastion, and ken were signed to ra yellow, and davis, syrus, and jaden went to slifer red. Next all events that happened in the first season of Yugioh GX, with the exeptions of kari, tk, davis, ken, and no existence of chumley and chazz happened to where I start chapter 2

* * *

.

Now we are at Duel Academy's once a month promotion duels.

"Attention students! Attention!" said Crowler on the overhead speakers that were attached to his microphone. "To close the promotion duels we have a very special treat. Representing the senior class, duel academy's top student, Mr. Zane Truesdale!" continued crowler, as the raven-haired teen, donning his obelisk blue outfit, came out onto the dueling field. "And to represent the freshman class, our new transfer student from Romania, Prince Vladimir Alucard!" Crowler yelled.

Many if not all students gasped and whispered among themselves about having a royal prince attending the same school as them. Then the doors on the far side of the arena opened and out came the man of the hour. He had dirty blonde hair, a thin goatee on his face, and was wearing a floor length cloche-like cape, which completely hid what he was wearing underneath. Now most girls would say "he has the face of an angel and the body of a super model" but most girls weren't Kari Yagami nor where they Alexis Rhodes. Said girls were in the stands with their boy-crazed friends Jasmine and Mindy, and Kari's male 'just friend' TK, who was promoted to obelisk blue for wining his match.

Accompanying the prince were two boys and a girl, all looking to be about his own age of sixteen. The girl had black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. The two boys looked exactly like Fai and Kurogane from Tsubasa Chronicle. They and the girl stopped when their prince stopped at the edge of the duel field.

"So, you're Zane Truesdale. Or, would you prefer Hell Kaiser?" asked prince Vladimir. "Zane's just fine, your majesty." Said Zane as he bowed respectfully.

Meanwhile Kari, Tk, Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were watching, when two ra yellows, two obelisk blues, and three slifer reds students joined them. "What took you guys so long? You could of miss this duel." Asked tk when he noticed the new arrivals. "Well, we had to pry Syrus off of Jaden when he said he was staying in the red dorm." Said izzy, one of the obelisk blue students.

"Ya, well we're here now so let's watch the shows." Said tk's older brother Yamato (Matt) Ishida emphasizing the word "shows" when he noticed how close Tk and Kari were standing to each other. (A.N. the older kids still like to tease them.) Everyone other than jaden and davis got what matt was saying, Tk and Kari moved away from each other and both gave Matt dirty looks, tho Tk's face had a faint blush. "Ya, as much fun as poking into someone else's relationship is. We should probably watch the duel." Said Alexis.

Back with Vladimir and Zane.

Vladimir's hand snaked its way up to his cape's clasp and undid it, revealing the prince's true attire. Sturdy looking boots bearing metallic sliver crosses, black dress pants held up by a belt with a sliver skull buckle and two deck boxes, and a black sleeveless shirt. Every one noticed he was also wearing sliver crucifix earrings and a sliver crucifix around his neck. And of course a duel disk, tho it was different from the duel academy issue model.

"Shall we begin Zane?" asked the prince as he placed a deck he took out of one of the two deck boxes on his belt into the duel disk. Zane nodded and placed his own deck in his duel disk thus activating it. Vladimir's duel disk sprang to life like a normal duel disk, but looked completely different. When the monster card zones deployed they were slightly more away from the part attached to his arm than a normal duel disk, and a segment rotated from underneath the two-spaced monster card zone part, and stopped to where it was directly across from the card graveyard. And the card zones were in a completely straight formation. All in all the whole thing resembled a large cross being held onto Vladimir's arm by an metallic dome-like structure.

"Duel!" both duelists yelled before drawing their first five cards. "Nobility reigns Zane." Said Vladimir who then drew a sixth card. "I'll start us of with three face downs and end my turn." He finished. Zane drew his cyber dragon and smirked. "I play the spell card Double Summon and like the name suggests I gat to normal summon two times this turn. First up is my Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600) who I sacrifice to summon my Cyber Dragon. (2100/1600) Now Cyber Dragon attack him directly!" said Zane when his famous cybernetic serpent appeared. "Not so fast Zane! Your attack activates my trap card Mask of Weakness, which lowers one attacking monster's ATK by 500 points." Said Vladimir when blue energy accumulated in Cyber Dragon's mouth. (CD 2100~1600) The energy burst from Cyber Dragon's mouth and hit Vladimir [VLP: 4000~2400] who didn't so much as cringe. "By taking battle damage I get to activate both of my Attack And Receive trap cards, which inflict 700 points of damage to you plus an extra 300 for each copy in my grave yard." Said Vladimir as his last two face downs revealed themselves. [ZLP: 4000~2600] "I set two cards face down and end." Said Zane. (CD 1600~2100)

Vladimir drew his card and smirked when a plan came to his mind. "I play the spell Heavy Strom and destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" he said as a fierce wind revealed Zane's facedowns as Attack Reflector Unit and Negate Attack. Then said cards shattered into data bits. "Next I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode." (DC 1600/200) a humanoid figure appeared on Vladimir's side of the field. It had a skull-like face, wore black armor, a red cape that matched its red hair, and carried a large sword. "Next I activate his special ability, by discard Dark monsters from my hand my crusader gains 400 ATK for each one. And I choice Archfiend of Gilford alone! (DC 1600~2000) Not only does Dark Crusader get more power, but also your Cyber Dragon lose points thanks to my archfiend being sent to the graveyard. (CD 2100~1600) Next I equip my monster with Megamorph, to boost his power even higher (DC 2000~3600) and I attack Cyber Dragon." He finished as his warrior leapt forward and slashed Zane's dragon right down the middle. [ZLP: 2600~200] (DC 3600~1200) "With that I end." Vladimir said calmly.

In the stands

"Wait, why did Vladimir's monster just lose a lot a points?" asked Syrus. "Because Megamorph's affect works with the monsters' original ATK." "When the card holder's LPs are lower than the opponents' it doubles the ATK." "But when your LPs are higher it halves the ATK." Said Bastion, Ken, and Izzy in that order. "Well what ever the case, this Vlad guy is betting Zane and it's only his second turn." Said Jaden, earning him a bop on the head from Kari and Alexis as well as a hysterical Syrus.

Zane drew his card and smirked again. "Since you're the one between us both to have a monster on the field, I get to special summon another Cyber Dragon." He said as he placed his second Cyber Dragon onto the field. "Next I summon Armored Cybern (AC 0/2000) now my cybern is a union monster that goes to a Cyber Dragon or a fusion monster that requires Cyber Dragon." Said Zane as his new monster attached itself to Cyber Dragon, making it look like a gold colored vest with cannon barrels on Cyber Dragon. "Now, when equipped with my cybern, I can once per turn lower my dragon's ATK by 1000 to destroy one face up monster my opponent has out, like your crusader." (CD 2100~1100) Zane stated before blasting Dark Crusader into data.

"Now, Cyber Dragon attack him directly!" Commanded Zane to lower the prince's life points. Cyber Dragon blasted Vladimir into a kneeling position. [VLP 2400~1300] (CD 1100~2100) Vladimir's attendants rushed to help him up. The Kurogane look alike ended up being the only one needed to help the prince get to his feet. Vladimir drew his card.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." He said then drew two cards. He gave a devilish smile as he began the last move of the duel. "It's time to end this. I play Monster Reborn to revive my fallen monster, Archfiend of Gillford in attack mode." (AG 2200/2500) He said as a gargoyle like creature came to the field. "Next I play Axe of Despair." Zane's eyes widened and the whole audience gasped at the mention of that equip spell card as Vladimir's monster gained 1000 ATK. (AG 2200~3200)

"I hope this doesn't hurt your ego too much Zane. Gilfer destroy his monster!" said Vladimir, pointing at Cyber Dragon, or what everyone was thinking he was pointing at. The archfiend used his new axe to slice Zane's monster in halve, and since Cyber Dragon was equipped with an union monster, it was Armored Cybern that was destroyed and was pointed at by Vladimir. But the outcome was the same either way. [ZLP: 600~0] Now Zane was the one to kneel as Cyber Dragon and Archfiend of Gilfer vanished. All the students stood shocked, Crowler basically mourned the fact one of his best students was defeated, and Chancellor Shepard nodded and spoke to professor Banner.

"Hm, impressive strategy you can tell he planed ahead." Said the chancellor. Banner nodded in response. "Indeed. I can see why he's one of Europe's top duelists, but I don't see any signs of him being evil." He said referring to the many rumors that circle around Prince Vladimir Alucard. "Well one duel won't show his full nature. We need to wait and be patient." Said Shepard earning a nod from Banner, a confirming meow from Banner's cat Pharaoh, and a verbal response from Seto Kiba over the videophone from which he viewed the entire duel. "You'd should see his other deck." He said.

"Whoa, someone tell me, did Zane just lose?" asked Davis when he and the others got over the shock of their friend losing. Said duelist let out a sign as he got to his feet. Then he noticed Vladimir was approaching him. "You all right Zane?" he asked Zane. "Yea, I'm fine. I hope we get to duel again." Zane replied. Vladimir smiled and held out his hand. "As do I." He said Zane also smiled and shook Vladimir's hand.

* * *

So what do you think? Be sure to read Kingdom of Panterra and answer my new poll so I can know what to do about it. There will be a few OC cards in this story. Deck ideas for Ken, Davis, Tk, Izzy, and Matt would help greatly. And for kari, I'm thinking lightsworns. If you don't know what the lightsworns are google yugi wikia and the site to look up what ever yugioh card needs you have should be answered.


	3. deals and chalenges

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. It was a combination of computer problems and writers block. I would like to thank those who have answered my latest poll, Shan Yu is in the lead. Also I decided to make a few small changes. Now without further ado I give you chapter 3.

"I still can't believe Zane lost to this Vlad guy!" ranted Davis, for the umpteenth time. Everyone sighed and/or face palmed at the Slifer's statement. "Well Davis, the reason is Vladimir Alucard was taught how duel by Seto Kaiba himself." Said Kari. "Not to mention he came in 2nd place at the World Cup." Said Alexis. "And an exhalant card designer for Industrial Illusions." Said Matt. "And he's a total hottie!!" Mindy and jasmine said in unison. The gang continued their walk to their dorms. Davis didn't seem to care what the others had to say. Jaden was too wound up with the fact Vladimir got to duel Zane, when he had to go thought all that trouble to duel Zane himself only to lose, but was hoping to duel Vladimir. Davis had similar thoughts.

"Next thing you know, he'll try to steal Kari from me!" said davis. Everyone groaned even Jaden. "For the last time, I'm not your girl, Davis!" said Kari. "and besides I don't think Vladimir would even look at me that way." She finished. "Oh don't be too sure of that." Went a new voice. Everyone turn to see who it was. It was the 'fai' look-alike. He was dressed in a black coat with purple trimming, with the collar down, a pair of blue green pants, a blue shirt, black boots, and a gold pendant around his neck. "Hay you're one those three that were with Vladimir." Said Matt. "That's right. Name's Sai Ravencroft." He said then bowed respectfully.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sai. My name is Hikari Yagami, but everyone calls me Kari." said Kari, to start the introductions. Soon everyone was introduced, when Sai said he needed to drop some papers off at the nurse's office. "We'll tell you where it is, if I get to duel Vlad." said Davis. "Davis!!" yelled the girls making Davis cringe at their yelling. "That is a very interesting offer. But, I'm afraid I must refuse." said Sai in a cool collected manner. Everyone gave Sai the "huh" look before Sai told them he'd reseved a map of the school grounds from Chancellor Shepard and used photographic memory on the map.

"Well, that's neat." Said Syrus. "Indeed." finished Baston. "So I'll be on my way then." Said Sai before walking off. "Oh, and don't worry Davis. You'll may just get your duel with Vladimir, you too Jaden. And as for what I said earlier, Kari, the only sure fire way to know what the future holds is to be in it." finished Sai, without looking back at the group.

"Okay, that was just plain weird." Said Tk. "What was?" asked Jaden. "The fact we were talking about Vladimir, and then out of nowhere one of his goons shows up." Answered Matt. "Yeah, whatever. Once I beat Vlad, it won't matter!" said Davis. Everyone sigh except Jaden, who was thinking over whether he wanted to duel Valdimir or not. "I see Davis is worked up so soon." said a familiar voice. The group turned to the direction of the voice and saw Zane with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Zane!!" they exclaimed. "That was quite some duel. You almost had him Zane." said Izzy. "Thanks. But, I can't help but feel he held back some." said Zane. "What makes you say that?" asked Ken. "When ever he had to draw a card(s) from his deck, I saw fear in his eyes." answered Zane. "Now that you mention it, I felt something strange too." Said Kari. "What'd you mean Kar?" asked Tk. "You could feel them too?" asked Jaden. "Yeah, it felt like Vladimir's monsters were actually there and calling out to me. It was kind of scary." replied Kari trembling a bit. "Hmmm…. Okay, that's defiantly strange," said Matt. "Yeah, he's surety a person to look out for." said Zane as he adjusted his duffle bag. "By the way, Zane, what's up with the bag?" asked Alexis. "It's part of the deal Vladimir purposed in order to become a student here at Duel Academy." replied Zane. "Deal? What deal?" asked Davis. "If I won the duel, he'd be put in Obelisk Blue and would have to give up his connections to Kaiba corp. and Industrial Illusions. But if he won, which he did, he gets to keep those connections and I join his new dorm." Zane explained.

"What?!" everyone went. "Why do you have to move to another dorm and more importantly what new dorm?" asked Alexis. Zane merely shook it off and told them Chancellor Shepard would make an announcement about it tomorrow.

Later at the docks, Zane was showing the gang where he'll be roomed for the rest of the year, a large silver futuristic-looking yacht. "That's your new dorm, Zane?" asked Ken. Zane nodded. Ah, there you are, Zane." Came the voice of Sai. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." said Zane, before going up the ramp onto the yacht.

The next day Chancellor Shepard called an assembly. Shepard stood up front with Professor Banner, Mrs. Fonte, and Dr. Crowler. "Students, as you are probably aware of our new student, so let's do a more formal introduction." Said Shepard, before stepping aside for Vladimir, applauding. "Thank you Chancellor. Now as most of you are aware, I'm your new classmate." He said.

"This guy thinks he's all that." Grumbled Davis. "Awww, quit complaining Davis. Sai said you'd get your chance to duel Vladimir." Said Jaden. "But what about you, Jaden, I'd think you would be challenge Vladimir by now." asked Syrus. "Well, I want to see him duel a little more before I do." Replied Jaden.

"Now, if you'd all so kind. Please welcome the supervisor of the new silver dorm, Mistress Yukko." Said Vladimir as said woman came to the stand. "Thank you Vladimir. Students of Duel Academy, I' am here to inform you of the new dormitory policy set up by Mr. Kaiba himself." She began.

Murmurs and whispers went out among the students. "And now, as the instructor of the Sliver Dorm, here are the students of said dorm excusing Vladimir, Sai Ravencroft, Haru Wolfsheim, (A.N. the kurogane look-alike) Zane Truesdale, and Sora Takenouchi." Listed Yuuko, as Vladimir bowed and Sai, Kuro, Zane, and Sora made their way to the stage. The digidestin and most of the upper classmen were amazed to see Sora. "And as for the Obelisk Blue students that passed their promotion exams, they will be given a chance to join the Sliver Dorm within three weeks." Finished Yuuko. "Now wait a moment, what gives you the right to go around an.." "What gives me the right to do this is Seto Kaiba's permission." Said Vladimir, cutting off Crowler's complaint.

"Alright if there are no more interruptions.." Yuuko stops to give Crowler a threading glare, which quickly changes to a pleased look when Crowler flinches at her glare, "let's star with the demonstration duel!" she finished. "A demonstration duel? So soon?" questioned Mrs. Fonte. "Just a little match to show what a Sliver Student can be capable of." Replied Sai. "Yeah and what's the point of coming to the most prostates Dueling Academy but not getting the chance to duel." finished Kuro. "He does make a good point Chancellor." Said Banner. "Sigh. Very well. So Vladimir, who do have in mind?" asked Shepard.

"I'm glad you asked. As a group, we six decided who should duel. And mutually decided on myself for the Sliver Dorm Vs. Red Dorm's Daisake Motomiya, or as I've been informed Davis." He said. Everyone was shocked to hear that Vladimir wanted to duel a simple Slifer Red. Davis, being the hot headed person he is, jumped up. "I except." He exclaimed. Vladimir smirked. _"Zane and Sora weren't kidding. Oh well, this will be quick. Especially since I'm using the deck dad helped me build." _Vladimir thought to himself.

And there you have it. The third chapter of PATRON GODS. Can anyone guess what will happen next chapter? Come on, guess what Vladimir has in his deck. Happy Memorial Day and go see X-MEN ORIGENS: WOLVERINE it freaking fantastic.


	4. dragons vs samuria

Sorry for the delay, but I've been so busy with college stuff. Now in this chapter a big surprise will most likely shock you and if it doesn't well you probably pieced it together from the clues I wrote in the last chapter. Enjoy

(Obelisk blue stadium)

"Alright, let the exhibition duel begin!!" announced Yukko while the students were settling in their seats. "Indeed, in this corner representing the new Silver Dorm Vladimir Alucard!" yelled Crowller as the crowd cheered for Vladimir. "And in this corner some Slifer Red." He finished in an unimpressed tone referring to Davis.

"Thank you Professor Crowler." Said Vladimir respectfully. "Kiss up." Mumbled Davis. Then Yukko hit him on the back of his head with a fan she had hidden. "It's called being respectful you little snot!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down Yukko, and let us get this duel going." Said Vladimir before activating his duel disk. "Fine with me!" said Davis after activating his. "DUEL!!!" exclaimed both duelists. (VLP: 4000) (DLP: 4000)

(with Jaden and the gang)

"I sure hope Davis knows what he's getting himself into." Said Kari. "Don't worry Kari. Zane and I told Vladimir not to get too rough." Said Sora, surprising the gang with Zane, Sai, and Kuro. "Sora!!" went Kari, Tk, and Jaden. Ken then noticed Kuro was holding some sort of computer. "What's that for?" he asked. "Oh this is so Seto Kaiba can watch the duel." Responded Sai.

(Vlad and Davis)

"Challenger has the first move." Said Vladimir. Davis drew his card. "I'll play the spell card Double Summon to bring out Six Samurai Yaichi and Six Samurai Kamon in attack mode (SSY: 1300/800) (SSK: 1500/1000) and then I equip both with an Legendary Ebon Steed each." Proclaimed Davis as two samurais riding horses came to his side of the field. Yaichi armed with a bow and quiver of arrows, Kamon armed with explosives. (SSY: 1300/800~1500/1000) (SSK: 1500/1000~1700/1200)

"My draw!" stated Vladimir. "I play the spell card Painful Choice, which lets me choice five cards from my deck then my opponent choices one of those five to be put into my hand while the others are sent to the graveyard." He finished then when through his deck to pick five cards and placed them into the protruding segment on his duel disk. No sooner when all five cards were in the segment, holograms of the cards appeared before Davis so he could choice one of them.

The cards were Spirit Ryu, Dragon's Rage, Sakuresu Armor, The White Stone of Legend, and a card Davis did not expect. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Davis sweating a little out of fear. Vladimir smirked and said. "Yes, that's right, it's a Blue eyes White Dragon. What else would you expect from the STEP-SON of Seto Kaiba?"

The crowd gasped at hearing this, being how they thought it was a mere rumor. "Wait, if you're his step-son, then what's with the prince talk yesterday?" Davis asked. "Most likely from the rumor that I maybe a descendent of ancient Romanian royalty. Now if you would be so kind, pick a card already!!" answered Vladimir. "Okay, I pick Spirit Ryu." Davis replied. "Alright if that's what you want." Said Vladimir in an almost taunting manner as Spirit Ryu came out a slot on the segment and the other four went across to the graveyard. "But by sending The White Stone of Legend to the graveyard I get to add a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand." Explained Vladimir as a bright white light radiated from his graveyard slot then. Then he went through his deck and showed a second Blue Eyes to Davis, before putting it into his hand.

"Next I play the strangely popular spell card Double Summon to bring out Red Eyes Black Chick and Kaibaman to the field." He stated as a small baby version of the Red Eyes Black Dragon came to the field with a humanoid figure looking just like Seto Kaiba but with a helmet based off of the Blue Eye's head covering his eyes and a tail of red hair trailing down his back. (KM: 200/700) (REBC: 800/500)

"Next I activate their special abilities. By sacrificing them I can special summon from my hand Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon!" continued Vladimir as a red circle sketched itself under Red Eyes Black Chick and shot up in a cylinder of red light showing a silhouette of the dragon chick as it grew bigger and strong winds swirled around Kaibaman till he broke out into sparkles of blue light which reformed into the famous Blue Eyes White Dragon at the same time the red cylinder vanished to reveal the adult Red Eyes Black Dragon. (BEWD: 3000/2500) (REBD: 24000/2000)

"And that's not all. Since I have Blue eyes on my field I can activate Burst Stream of Destruction!" cried Vladimir as he played this powerful spell card. Blue Eyes flew up into the air and unleashed a stream of powerful energy at Davis' samurais who shattered into data shards along with their steeds. "What happened? Yaichi and Kamon were equip with Ebon Steeds!" ranted Davis. "Legendary Ebon Steed protects the Six Samurai monster they are equip to, yes, but Burst Stream of Destruction destroys all of my opponents monsters therefore counteracting their affects." Vladimir answered.

"But the good news Blue Eyes can't attack on the same turn it's activated. Bad news Red Eyes can." He finished before Red Eyes fired off it's attack at Davis directly. (DLP: 4000~1600) "End turn."

"No fair! Kaiba's the only one who has the Blue Eyes cards how can you have them?" Davis demanded angrily. "He's my step-father remember, not to mention I'm a card designer for Kaiba corp. or did you not know that." answered Vladimir. "So you can get as many copies of what ever card you want?" Davis asked curiously. "Well, first I have to get approval from dad and Pegasus." answered Vladimir.

(Jaden and the gang)

"Wow, I mean wow." Went an astounded Tk. "I can't believe Kaiba would just give away his blue Eyes cards." said Jaden. "Well, Vladimir is his step-son so that could be the reason he has them." replied Ken. "That, or like he said he's a card designer and could of made his own copies." theorized Izzy. "You're both right." said Sai getting everyone's attention. "Vladimir has always shown a sense of admiration for Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragons. So as a present for Vladimir's 11th birthday, Seto gave him a copied set of the Blue Eyes series featuring the main Blue Eyes White Dragons being made from pictures and extra support cards Vladimir himself made as a child." Kuro explained. "What support cards?" asked Kari. "You mean The White Stone of Legend and Kaibaman?" asked Alexis. Sai and Kuro nodded in response.

(Vladimir and Davis)

"My draw!" stated Davis. "I'll play Card of Sanctity, which lets us both draw till we have six cards in our hands." He and Vladimir drew five more cards. "next I play Shien's Castle of Mist and summon Six Samurai Irou." continued Davis when a man appeared to his field wearing purple armor, a visor over his eyes, and caring a long sword. "And now that I have a "Six Samurai" monster out I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai then I place two face downs and end." Finished Davis as a Feudal Japanese castle took up the arena and an old man in samurai armor came. (SSI: 1700/1200) (GMSS: 2100/800)

"My turn. Draw!" Vladimir drew. "I play Heavy Strom to blow away your face downs!" "Okay, I chain that with my face down Return of the Six Samurai to bring back Kamon." Davis interrupted as his red samurai returned to the field in defense mode followed by his face down Double-Edged Sword Technique breaking into shards of data along with the castle. "Very clever, but that's not enough to safe you. I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and since I normal summoned him I get to add a ritual spell or monster to my hand from my deck." Vladimir stated when his thousand handed monster came out and gave him a ritual monster. (MTTH: 1400/1000) "Next I play White Dragon Ritual by sacrificing Manju I summon Paladin of White Dragon." He continued as a medium sized dragon with a armored man on it's back appeared in Manju's place.

"This wouldn't happen to be a "Blue Eyes" card by any chance would it?" asked Davis. "Yes it is, now I activate it's affect. During my main phase I can sacrifice my paladin to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand or deck, provided I don't attack with it that turn." Vladimir's paladin then disappears and is replaced by Vladimir's third Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Now that I have two Blue Eyes on the field and one in my graveyard I can use the power of my Dragon's Mirror spell card to fuse them into one ultimate beast." Finished Vladimir as a large mirror shaped like a dragon absorbed his three Blue Eyes and reflected their fused form.

Davis sweated nervously as Vladimir's three headed dragon started to pull itself out of the mirror. Once it was completely out the mirror vanished and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a roar from all three heads. (BEUD: 4500:3800) "This is what he calls going easy?!" exclaimed Sora. "No, I believe Vladimiraid he wouldn't get too rough. That doesn't mean he'll go easy on Davis." replied Zane. "Now Davis, can you tell me what I'm going to do next?" asked Vladimir mockingly. "Uhmmm… you're going to end your turn." Davis answered in a mix of hope and fear. "So sorry but no. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon blast his grandmaster into submission Neutron Blast!!" said Vladimir as his dragon fired of explosive energy from each of it's three mouths at Davis' grandmaster. Once the attack reached Grandmaster of the Six Samurai his armor began to break till he himself shattered into data shards and taking the rest of Davis' life points along with his balance. (DLP: 1600~0000)

Well what do you guys think? And before anyone complains, I checked with my friend and Grandmaster of the Six Samurai's description/affect does not mention being able to sacrifice an other "Six Samurai" monster in order to protect it's self from being destroyed. Now R&R people


	5. dark dreams

Sorry for being late, but college has been a nightmare. (kind of ironic choice of words for today) Now, it may seem a bit rushed, well I wanted to update this story before today, but I didn't get to hand write it. Don't forget to read and review.

Davis sweated nervously as Vladimir's three headed dragon started to pull itself out of the mirror. Once it was completely out the mirror vanished and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a roar from all three heads. (BEUD: 4500:3800) "This is what he calls going easy?!" exclaimed Sora. "No, I believe Vladimiraid he wouldn't get too rough. That doesn't mean he'll go easy on Davis." replied Zane. "Now Davis, can you tell me what I'm going to do next?" asked Vladimir mockingly. "Uhmmm… you're going to end your turn." Davis answered in a mix of hope and fear. "So sorry, but no. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon blast his grandmaster into submission Neutron Blast!!" said Vladimir as his dragon fired off explosive energy from each of its three mouths at Davis' grandmaster. Once the attack reached Grandmaster of the Six Samurai his armor began to break till he himself shattered into data shards and taking the rest of Davis' life points along with his balance. (DLP: 1600~0000)

The crowd was stunned, not only did Vladimir beat Davis, but he did it with a card that's said to be owned only by Seto Kaiba. Soon the holograms dematerialized and Vladimir took all of his cards and placed them back into the deck. "So this is how he felt." He said. Davis heard it and asked who felt what. Then Vladimir said it must be how his step-father, Seto Kaiba, felt when he put Joey wheeler his place when they dueled in Duelist Kingdom as an unofficial duel. Davis then asked about when Kaiba and Joey dueled in the Battle City finals. Vladimir said that Joey was hit by dumb luck to even get into the tournament at all and that Davis wouldn't ever get that lucky because he's a pathetic loser. That is where Davis got mad and charged at Vladimir fist ready. Vladimir easily side-stepped to avoid being hit, grabbed Davis' arm, and pulled it painfully behind Davis' back. Yukko told Vladimir not to do anything rash after the crowd gasped at Vladimir's quick movements. Vladimir let go of Davis' arm. But, before you could say ow, Vladimir delivered a round house kick to Davis' back, making him fly face first into the wall.

"Dr. Crowler please see that Mr. Motomiya gets to the nurse's office." Vladimir said to Crowler before leafing. "Yyy..yes Mr. Alu…Kaiba." Crowler stuttered. Yukko followed shortly after Vladimir.

(stands)

"I can't believe Vladimir did that to Davis." Said Syrus. "What, beating him in a duel, insulting him, or kicking him into a wall?" asked Izzy. "All of the above." Replied Tk. Kari was ferrous that Vladimir would do that to Davis, well given that Davis did sort of had it coming for charging at Vladimir. But, Davis didn't deserve to be called "a pathetic loser". Jaden's fists were clenched to the point were his knuckles turned white. Sora told them she would talk to Vladimir about what just happened.

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Kari and Alexis' room)

"Well, thanks for trying Sora." said Kari as she finished her conversation with Sora on her PDA. "Any luck?" asked Alexis. Alexis was wearing a light blue night gown (big surprise) with blue laze trim while Kari was wearing pink pajama pants and a pink tank top, because she didn't want to "spend hours of the night looking for clothes that blend into the décor of the room". "sigh.. Nope. Vladimir keeps saying Davis had it coming. So Sora said I should talk to him tomorrow." replied Kari, after she put her PDA down on the night stand next to her bed. "Well, I'm shore you can get him to apologize to Davis tomorrow. But we might as well get some sleep." said Alexis, as she pulled up the cover on her bed to get in. Kari moved from a sitting position into a laying down position as Alexis turned off the lights.

(Jaden, Syrus, and Davis' room)

"Don't worry Davis, you'll get another chance at Vladimir." said Jaden. Davis just grumbled incoherently as he climbed up the ladder of the three bedded bunk-bed to the top one. Syrus was already in his, the middle, and Jaden got into the bottom bunk. The three of them were wearing Duel Academy issued sweats.

(Dream space)

Kari found herself in dark and empty space, till a red flash came next to her. She shaded her eyes with her hand till the flash died out. When her hand was removed she saw Jaden was standing there. "Jaden?" she asked. "What the... oh hay Kari, Whatcha doing in my dream?" asked Jaden. "Your dream? This is my dream." replied Kari. A second later the whole area was swallowed in a burst of light. Then Jaden and Kari found themselves standing in some town, still wearing their sleep wear. "What the!? Okay, this is weird." Kari said feeling a little exposed, being in the middle of a strange town full of people walking around while she was still wearing her pajamas. "I'll say. So where ar.. Kari, move!" exclaimed Jaden. Kari was too distracted to see a run away cart coming right at her. When she turned around to see what was going on, the cart just phased through her and then crash into a wooden fence. Kari turned to Jaden with a shocked face and saw someone phase through Jaden. "Okay, I'm really creeped out now." said Kari. "Well at least there's some good news. Apparently they can't see, hear, or feel us, so you don't have to feel embarrassed." answered Jaden, Kari had to agree with that. And then suddenly, "Lat me go! Let me go!" was heard come towards the scene. It was coming from a boy, about eight years old with dirty bold hair and wearing worn out clothing that looked like it could be torn of with a simple yank, being pulled by the arm by a merchant of some sort. "Not until you are handed over to the warden for this mess you made." answered the man. "What happened Samuel?" asked one of the town's folk. "I caught this little thief trying to steal some bread from my cart and he startled my horse, which kicked the cart to roll down the hill to there." answered Samuel, using his free hand to point the path of the cart that crashed.

"Is this true boy?" asked the man, who asked Samuel. "I needed food. But I don't have any money." answered the boy, still trying to slip out of Samuel's grip. "Fret not my dear Samuel." went a voice. Everyone turned to see a priest. "Aw, Father Cornelio. I take it you heard what was said." stated the man, who for reasons of simplicity shall be named Carol. "Indeed I have. Now let's get you fixed up child." said Father Cornelio. The boy was not too happy with that, so when Samuel let go of him he tried to run. Carol managed to grab the back of the boy's shirt, and like it looked the shirt tore completely off the boy, who fell forward. The boy's back was towards Samuel, Carol, Father Cornelio, some of the town's folk, and Jaden and Kari. Gasps came from everyone, but Jaden and Kari gasped that someone that young would have a tattoo on their back, while the town's people because of the tattoo's meaning. Carol and Samuel run up and grabbed the boy by his arms and dragged him to Father Cornelio, who made the sign of a cross with his hands for looking at the boy's dragon tattoo.

"Why do you carry that mark upon your back my child?" asked Father Cornelio. The boy stared struggling to get free from the hold on him. "I don't know! I just found it on my back one day! Now let me go!" exclaimed the boy, still trying to brake free of the two men's hold. Father Cornelio then took a golden crucifix from his coat and held it before the boy's face. Kari and Jaden looked extremely puzzled at the actions of the people. Father Cornelio was too focused on the boy's reaction he didn't notice sunlight was getting reflected off his crucifix and into the boy's eyes, which made the boy try to look away from the crucifix and say he was being blinded. The people did not respond to that very well. "What should we do Father Cornelio?" asked Carol. "Seeing how the sun is still out, he must not be a full vampire yet." replied Father Cornelio. The priest's comment surprised Jaden and Kari. "We need to remove Dracula's mark. Samuel, do have the whip you use to drive your horse?" "No, but it's right over there by what's left of the cart Father." answered Samuel. Cornelio then took out a container of salt from his robes. "Good, grab it after you and Carol restrain him over there." he said while pointing to a tree and two posts with ropes on them near by. Samuel and Carol did just that, they made the boy kneel Carol held the boy while Samuel tied the ropes from the posts to the boy's leg on that side, then both men took the boy's arms towards the tree and tied them to it, and pulled the ropes tight so that the child could not brake free before they could "save his soul" and also lifted him about a foot off the ground hanging in midair in a 'y' shape. After they finished Samuel went to get the whip as Cornelio requested. Jaden and Kari were horrified at this display, when Cornelio and Samuel took places near the boy. Samuel at the boy's feet, facing his bare back. Cornelio at the child's left side, prayer book the ready. Carol at the right side of the boy, holding the salt.

"Is this really the only way Father Cornelio?" asked Carol with most pity for the bound "devil's child" who was struggling against his bonds. "I'm afraid so. To save the immortal soul of this child, we must scare his form." answered Cornelio, who then nodded to Samuel. The other town's people began to crowd to where they could watch. Then Samuel swung the whip at the boy's back making him cut out in pain and leaving a nasty looking cut right over the tattoo. Cornelio started to read out loud from the prayer book in Latin as Samuel continued the whippings. Jaden's fists clenched just like at the stadium where Vladimir kicked Davis into the wall. Kari covered her mouth with her hands as the boy's torment and cries continued, which intensified when Carol literally put salt into the wounds. Suddenly, what was still visible of the tattoo began to glow. Samuel, Carol, and Cornelio stopped their actions and movements and gazed at the boy's back as the cuts were healing right before their eyes. In seconds all the cuts were gone and the dragon clearly visible to all, the boy was barely conscious. Then, the dragon's eyes flashed red along with some ancient looking runes and markings around the dragon. Finally, espiers resembling black smoke rose from the marks and morphed into freighting creatures all with red eyes and sharp claws and teeth. The town's people of course panicked and ran for their lives. The smoke monsters probably didn't like that, with blood-curdling cries they leapt and attacked the town and all in it. Cornelio was attacked by a creature that resembled a werewolf. Carol didn't far when a Cerberus made of that black smoke tore him to pieces. Samuel had fallen over and was getting up when he saw all the destruction and carnage being done to the town. In an act of anger, he drew a knife from his belt and cut the ropes holding the boy in place including the one holding his arms, rolled the now unconscious child over and prepared to stab the boy in the chest.

Kari, forgetting she couldn't physically interact, run at Samuel, till Jaden managed to grab her, held her back. As the knife came into a foot away from the boy's heart, all the black smoke came rushing back to the child and somehow blocked Samuel's knife and through him away. As the smoke swirled around his body it expanded into a dome and grew till it contained the whole town. The inside of the dome was very warm and kept getting hotter and hotter till every thing caught fire including the surviving people of the monster attacks, the only thing that could be seen or heard were the raging flames. Just like with the town's people the flames couldn't touch Kari or Jaden. Then as quickly as it came all the black smoke and flames vanished, leaving only charged remains of the town even the ground and bricks from buildings were black with soot. But what was really horrifying to Kari were the scorched bodies and smell of burnt flesh all around them.

As Jaden and Kari looked around them, Jaden saw the little boy's body, untouched by the fearsome flames that had consumed the landscape.

"Kari look! It's that kid!" yelled Jaden pointing towards the boy. "Oh my god!" was her reply before running to the child, Jaden following. When they get to there Kari kneeled down beside him. Out of sorrow from see the horrific scene she moved her hand over the boy's chest, but unlike the other people she actually touched him. "Jaden look. My hand isn't going through him." she said with wonder. Jaden looked at her hand and saw it. "Yeah your right." he said. He also placed his hand on the boy's chest. When he did, he, Kari, and the boy had this aura illuminate around them, Kari's was pink, Jaden's was red, and the boy had a silver aura. The auras' glow soon over took the line area. At that time Jaden and Kari started to fade away as static. As they were looking at their bodies fade groans come for the boy. His eyes cracked open slowly and he saw Jaden and Kari. His first instincts told him to run, but he felt drained and unable to move. "Are you going to hurt me?" he asked weakly. "No, we're not going to hurt you." Kari answered softly as she looked him in the face; she saw his eyes were blue/green as the ocean itself and full of pain, fear, and guilt as tears of those feelings came. Soon Jaden and Kari vanished completely.

(SILVER DORM/YACHT)

Vladimir woke up with a start, dripping in cold sweat. "Those memories again." He said to himself. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there face in his right palm. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of the right hand and then rubbed his upper back. "What the hell is this mark doing on me?" he asked the open air, referring to the dragon tattoo on his back just like the one Kari and Jaden saw on that little boy.

so what did you think. please review and answer my new poll. oh and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!


	6. Meeting Vlad

So sorry for keeping you all waiting, I've had some technical issues but their resoved now.

Kari awoke from her slumber just as the sunlight peecked throught her and Alexis' window. "What was that dream about? Or was it a dream at all?" she puzzled. "What dream?" asked Alexis, waking up aswell. Kari then told her roommate all about her dream with Jaden in that strange town. "Oh my, that sounds realy weird. And these monsters came from the smoke?"Alexis questioned. "Yeah. And the scary thing is, when they were attacking I felt the same feeling when we watched Zane duel Vlad at the promoution duels a couple of days ago, and when he dueled Davis I felt it too." Kari confessed.

A few minunets later

Kari was just arriving at the docks where the Silver Dourm/Yacht was stationed. She was about to step forward when she heard. "Kari, wait up!" Kari turned around and saw Jaden running at her. Once Jaden caught up with her he knelled over with his hands on his knees, panting from all the running he did. "Sor...Sora called me and told me you were going to talk with Vlad about what he did to Davis yesterday. And I thought I might give you a hand." he explained once he caught his breath. Kari smiled warmly at Jaden. "Thanks Jaden. Now let's go and give Vlad a piece of our minds." she said before turning back to face the yacht. Just as the two teens made it to the top of the gangplank Sora and Zane came out the doors to greet them. "About time you two showed up." said Zane only to reseave an elbow to the ribs from Sora. "Come on guys. Vlad has a meetting with Mr. Pegasus aswell as his dad later, so he won't have a lot of time." explained Sora as the four of them walked into the yacht. "Wait, Pegasus is coming here?" went Jaden. "No, their meeting is a video confrence." answered Zane making Jaden sweat drop and blush from embaresment.

Kari and Jaden soon found themselves walking into a large room that most likely serves as the living area. On the couch watching the big screen tv was Sai and Yukko was seated in a massaging recliner. "Ah, here's our guests. Welcome to the Silver Dourms." said Yukko. Kari bowwed to Yukko, seeing as she was the teacher of this dourm, and jabbed Jaden in the side to make him bow aswell. "If your looking of Vlad, you better hurry. He's on his way to his office for the confrence." said Sai. "WHAT!" asked Kari, Jaden, and Sora. Sora then grabbed Kari and Jaden's hands and pulled them towards the com center. "I can't believe he would do this when I clearly told him Kari and Jaden would be here to talk to him." she grumbbled.

Vlad's office

Vlad kept a professionaly orgainized office space while also having some personal items in there, like the display case that held an althentic replica of the Jango Fett and Boba Fett costumes from the Star Wars movies, pictures of him with celeberities and other famious people his favorite being the autographed pic of him and Steve Irwin, and other things of that sort of thing. Vlad went to his desk and sat down in the chair as two screens came down from the celling, one wired to talk to Maximillion Pegasus and the other to Seto Kaiba. The faces of these two men came onto the their designated screens. "Oh, Vladimir-boy, It's so great to see your all settled in at Duel Academy. And I must say that was an impressive win you gainined yesterday. It made me fell as if I was watching a duel between Joey Wheeler and Kaiba-boy." said Pegasus. Kaiba grunted before telling his aadoppive son how felt. "It realy pains me to say it, but I agree with Pegasus on this one. You dueled with vidgar and demionstrated that you are the right man for the job we need you to do." Vlad felt a surge of pride at hearing his father's words and was about to speek when the doors to his office flung opean and Sora came in with Kari and Jaden. "Vlad, I told you, you will talk to my friends here and what do you do? You go off and say "I'll be in a video confresnce with my dad and Pegasus Sempai." But here you are doing nothing when you said you'd be talking to you stupid bosses!" exclaimed Sora. Then Kaiba and Pegasus' monitors turned around to face the three guests. Sora stood there stupidfied at unintenionaly telling Seto Kaiba he was stupid. Then pegasus noticed Kari standing there. "Well, if it isn't young Hikari Yagami. I haven't seen you since the contest." he said happily. "Oh, it's good to see you too, Mr. Pegasus." Kari said as she bowed politly at Pegasus, remebering the last time she saw him in person was when she had won a contest he had held years ago.

Vlad stood up and looked at Kari when Pegasus was talking to her. She seemed very farmiluar to Vlad but he couldn't quite put his finger on where he had seen her before. "What is this all about? As you can see, I am in the confressnce right now. So if you'll just make it quick." he said irutated. "We are here so you will apollogise to Davis for what you did to him yesterday." said Kari. Vlad just sighed. "Why I will apolgise, just as soon as he deserves it by proving he is worthy of being here at Duel Academy, which I higly dought will happen." was his replie. "Then you and I duel. I win, you have to apolagise to Davis, but if you win we'll drop this whole thing." proposed Jaden. Vlad just breathed in and said. "No." Kari, Jaden, and Sora stared at Vlad. "What do you mean no?" asked Sora. "If I did, then Davis wounldn't be the one to prove his worth, asumming if I lost." Vlad resoned. Jaden looked down to the floor in defeat. "But, I will apologise if Davis get's atleast a B- on next weeks tests." Vlad offered. "We have Tests next week?" exclaimed Jaden, not know that next week was the Post Promotuional Exams. Sora, Kari, and Vlad sweat dropped at Jaden's responice. "So, do we have a deal?" Vlad asked as he aprocced Kari with his hand out to her. Kari and Sora looked at Vlad's hand before looking back at his face. Kari smiled brightly. "Deal." she said and then raised her hand to shake Vlad's. But when their hands took hold of the other's both Kari and Vlad's eyes widened and they felt as if a thousand jolts of eletricsity went through their body's. Then the two teens screamed out as if in pain before both of them passed out and fell to the floor.


End file.
